


feeling all this

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: in the world where all people have soulmates, jeno is one of the rare exceptions, but when the sign finally shows up, jeno thinks he'd rather not have it because every time his soulmate does anything sexual jeno has to feel it too.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 369





	feeling all this

“jeno! i’m here!” jeno hears the moment he takes his tray with food in the crowded canteen. he turns in the direction of the familiar voice: donghyuck is waving at him with his brightest smile and jeno smiles back and heads to the table. “i saved you the seat”, jeno gives him a nod with a ‘thank you’ and sits down to eat his lunch. “so? what’s up?” donghyuck asks, grinning happily and chewing on his rice.

"donghyuck, we chatted yesterday evening, what could have happened overnight?" jeno chuckles, starting his meal as well.

"but we haven't seen each other for, like, a week?!" donghyuck pouts, but jeno just sighs with a smile - donghyuck went away to jeju for spring vacation, and, to be honest, he missed his clingy ass best friend too. "so, anything new?"

"no, donghyuck, everything is…" he pauses in the middle of the phrase, "actually… there's one thing…" he meets donghyuck's awaiting stare, and holds his breath, readying to present the biggest news in his life, "i think i have a soulmate."

donghyuck blinks at him in surprise, looking funny with his mouth full, then swallows and shouts for the whole canteen to hear.

"a soulmate?! how?! dude, and you were afraid you wouldn't have them ever! oh my god!"

"sh-h, donghyuck, stop yelling", jeno hisses, but with a smile, both happy and embarrassed by his friend's reaction, as students around send them funny stares.

"oh i know, you must have a short distance soulmate then!" donghyuck says, looking at jeno with big eyes.

“a short distance soulmate?” jeno frowns, “i’ve never heard of it...”

“it’s when you and your soulmate have to be on a short distance from each other for the sign to show up”, donghyuck explains with an air of a connoisseur, and jeno lets out a surprised ‘a-ah’. "so, when did it start? and how did you know that? and why haven't you told me about that?!" donghyuck bombards him with questions, excited, but jeno just sighs, feeling his cheeks slowly getting heated.

it started about a week before the first day of the school year. to jeno, who, like most of the students, wasn’t very eager to get back to studying after the vacation, going to school was also linked to a constant reminding that he didn't have a soulmate. because everyone else if not found their soulmate yet, at least knew they have them, and jeno was the only person he knew who couldn't brag about it. and he had almost accepted that fact, - at least he didn't have to worry about how to find his other half, - but right when he was lying on his bed and thinking about all that, something strange started happening.

 _something_ meaning his dick started to get hard out of the blue…

"wait, are you saying you feel it when your soulmate jerks off?!" donghyuck says louder than necessary when jeno finishes his breathtaking story.

"donghyuck, don't fucking shout!"

"okay-okay, but, like, do you feel the whole process? with the orgasm?" donghyuck asks, in a whisper this time, and jeno hides his face in his palm, regretting that he's told his best friend about it.

"yes, donghyuck", he replies, blushing as hell, and donghyuck's astonished and again loud ‘woah’ doesn't make him feel any better.

"well, at least you know he exists", donghyuck pats jeno's shoulder with a grin, "why don't you try to find him then? there are many apps for that."

jeno averts his eyes to his food and pokes it with his chopsticks for a while.

"i don't know… i've been living with the thought that i don't have a soulmate my entire life, i don't think i really need one", jeno says, trying to sound indifferent.

"so you're saying you're going to just feel _all this_ thing without doing something?" donghyuck curves his lips in a disapproving manner in response to jeno's nod.

and jeno knows that it might be the most stupid decision to make. and, it's not that he doesn't _need_ one, - he's just fairly afraid of this sudden change. he didn't ask for it - and now he's not prepared for it to happen.

• • •

in a few days, jeno finds out that he can also feel it when his soulmate has sex. he was already getting used to regular jerking-off-without-hands sessions, but he isn't ready to feel something hot, and wet, and tight wrapping around his cock while he is peacefully doing his maths homework. the sensation feels so real that jeno starts panting as if it was him fucking some girl until his brain goes muddled. he cums - and curses, because he cums in his sweatpants and because he starts hating all this soulmate thing for real. thanks god, he is at home when it happens.

in a few more days jeno finds out that his soulmate fucks a lot.

like, _a lot_.

and first, jeno thinks that he must have a girlfriend, but no, the sensations are different almost every time, and jeno makes a conclusion that he's soulmate is a womanizer.

but he's wrong. one night jeno wakes up at some strange and uncomfortable feeling in his ass, and before he can grunt out a ‘motherfucking hoe’, he feels his insides being stretched, and he's lucky to bite on his blanket on time so as not to wake up his parents with his loud moan. and first it feels more painful than pleasant, but then he jolts up on his bed at the unusual but _oh god_ such an intense hit of arousal, that jeno can only keep biting on the poor blanket as his hole (not _his_ directly, but still) is being drilled.

and the worst thing is that now his soulmate sign shows itself almost twice as more often, because jeno finds himself feeling this in absolutely random time and absolutely unpredictable situations. at a lesson, during a family dinner, on a bus, in a shower, you name it, and despite donghyuck's cheerful ‘but look, now you don't have to worry about being sex-deprived’, jeno doesn't feel optimistic at all.

• • •

"dude, you look shitty", donghyuck frowns, coming up to jeno in the school yard as they head to the school entrance.

"yeah, my soulmate had a sex marathon during the whole weekend, probably hosted a gangbang or i don't know what, but i feel literally fucked out", jeno says gloomily. he doesn't often use such explicit language, so donghyuck lets out a surprised sound and sympathetically pats his shoulder.

"i'm glad you survived that", donghyuck chuckles, and jeno is ready to burn him with his stare, as he hears a voice calling him out.

"jeno-ya, hey", jeno sees a smiley boy approaching them and forces a tired smile back.

"hey, jaemin."

"are we meeting for the project after classes today?" oh right, jeno absolutely forgot about it, busy trying not to go insane with all those sensations his soulmate caused him during the weekend.

"yeah, uhm… let's meet in the biology classroom, okay?" he says, and hardly has jaemin said a cheerful ‘okay’ and gone past them, when donghyuck grabs his arm and looks at him with big eyes.

"how do you know him?!" he asks in a conspiratorial whisper as if he was talking about some national secret.

"erm, we are in a biology club, and we got assigned for a project together", jeno answers, confused by donghyuck's reaction, "why?"

"he's that new guy, right?" jeno nods in response: the whole school was talking about jaemin's blue hair when he first came because school rules don't allow dying your hair. but no sanctions were applied to jaemin. he is proudly wearing his outrages hairstyle, and it’s been collectively decided by the students that he must have some influential parents. "well", donghyuck continues with a look of a person who knows more than others, "i must tell you, he's a _hoe_ ".

jeno's eyebrows rise to his forehead before he lets out amused laughter.

"you know donghyuck, they say, it takes one to know one", he jokes, receiving quite a painful slap on his shoulder from donghyuck, but it doesn't stop him from laughing.

"shut up! i'm serious!" donghyuck whines, glaring at jeno.

"sorry, i'm just kidding, hyuckie", he says with a soft smile, "but why do you think so?"

"i don't _think_ , i _know_ ", donghyuck says, crossing his arms on his chest, "the number of times i heard girls from the dance club talk about who he fucked and how good? and when i yesterday came to the canteen to buy some juice, the seniors from the basketball team were bragging about fucking him for everyone to hear", donghyuck pauses here, "well, they were whispering about that, but i heard them anyway", he finishes, pursing his lips and waiting for jeno's reaction to his impressive speech, but jeno just shrugs his shoulders.

"so what? it's not my business who he sleeps with, i just have to do the tasks for the project with him", he says simply.

"fair enough", donghyuck says, and then chuckles loudly, "oh my god, imagine if he was your soulmate", he laughs, and even jeno's nudge in his ribs doesn't make him shut up.

"ha-ha-ha," jeno imitates fake laughter, "very funny, donghyuck", he deadpans, giving donghyuck the gravest look he's capable of.

"okay-okay, i'm sorry", donghyuck pouts adorably, and jeno lets out a heavy sigh - he can't be angry with his adorable best friend.

after this conversation jeno is supposed to get back to classes, and he does, but his mind gets busy with that thought donghyuck planted there, and no matter how hard he tries, he can't focus on what the teacher is saying at the board.

_‘what if jaemin's your soulmate?’_

no, it can't be. it _can't_ be, because jeno is so used to the thought of not having a soulmate. he's used to being alone, and even after the signs of having a soulmate had appeared, jeno couldn't realize it in full scale that somewhere there exists a person who is a perfect match for him. this is the promise of unconditional love which jeno got used to living without.

and now he appears to have it.

• • •

the biology classroom is empty - the classes are over, but jeno comes there about fifteen minutes earlier before the agreed time with jaemin. he gets everything ready, - he doesn't mind doing that, since he’s not busy with anything else, - when suddenly he starts feeling his dick getting hard.

oh no, _not that and not now_ , jeno wails internally.

he collapses on a chair, clenching his fists as arousal gradually and inevitably builds in his guts. there are still a few minutes before jaemin is supposed to come, but knowing his soulmate it won't be enough for him to finish, - he might have just started another sex marathon which will last for hours.

 _fuck_ , jeno curses, jumping up from the chair, as he feels the penetrating sensation in his ass. _why can't he fuck at night, not in the middle of the day, goddamnit._

jeno looks at the time. he definitely won't be able to keep a straight face while working on the project and at the same time feeling his ass being fucked. he should call jaemin, apologize, and ask to meet tomorrow, whenever - just not now.

that's what he does, partly relieved as he won't have to endure this sexual torture in front of his schoolmate.

"hello, jaemin?" jeno says through his gritted teeth, as the speed of sensation is becoming faster.

"hey, jeno-ya", he hears the reply on the other end, but jaemin's voice is breathy, as if he was running. oh god, is he hurrying to the classroom to meet him?! okay, jeno has to get out of there as soon as possible and better _immediately_.

"uhm, look, jaemin, i'm sorry but i have some urgent things to do, so let's meet nex-" jeno has to pause and bite his moan on his hand as he feels a hard, unexpected hit on his prostate which knocks the breath out of his lungs. and the same moment it happens, jeno hears jaemin's long, lewd moan, which can be produced only during sex.

"yeah, mm, no problem, jeno-ya, i'll text you...h… later", says jaemin's voice, strangled and hoarse, before he hangs up.

and jeno is left shocked, angry, and still feeling his ass being fucked. panic overflows him for a moment, and he feels lost and bewildered as if somebody hit his head with a brick.

it _can't_ be, jaemin _can't_ be his soulmate, _no_ , jeno is not ready for this shit.

but there isn’t another explanation for what he has just heard during the call. jeno has no idea how he should react to this, but one thing he knows for sure: he has to get to the toilet otherwise he's going to cum in his pants.

"motherfucking hoe", he groans out, as he drags his shaky legs to the toilet and hides in one of the bathroom stalls, praying for his soulmate to cum faster. and even if he doesn't stop fucking after that, jeno will have enough time to get home and suffer in his bedroom, without being afraid to embarrass himself by cumming in his pants right on a bus.

jeno quickly unzips his trousers, sighing deep when his cock is not trapped in his clothes anymore. the orgasm is getting closer, making him feel dizzy, and he leans on the wall for support, panting hard at each rough hit his prostate receives. he soon (thanks god) cums in a piece of toilet paper he's torn, and he sits down on the toilet lid, feeling physically pleasant but mentally devastating tiredness. he sits like that for a minute or two, checking if his body feels the start of the second round, before jeno gets up hastily and exits the stall, in case his soulmate still decides to continue.

"jeno-ya?"

jeno sees jaemin coming into the toilet as he's washing his hands, and his heart drops to his feet.

"i thought you had some urgent things to do?" jaemin raises his eyebrows, also coming up to the sinks. but instead of trying to find a more or less believable excuse, jeno suddenly feels so angry and fed up with this whole soulmate thing, that he harshly grabs jaemin by the shoulder, ignoring his surprised yelp.

"we need to talk", he says sternly, pushing jaemin into the stall and slamming the door shut.

"m-m, jeno-ya, are we really gonna just talk?" jaemin sing-songs with a flirtatious smile on his puffy lips, and jeno clicks his tongue at how slutty this blue-haired boy looks.

"yes", he says firmly and takes a deep breath before speaking again, "have you found your soulmate?"

jaemin raises his eyebrows in surprise again.

"that's a strange question to ask in a bathroom stall”, jaemin chuckles, "but no, and i'm not really interested. i've never really had any signs, so...", he answers, shrugging his shoulders, "why?"

jeno gulps, readying for his next phrase, and he feels his face heating so much that even his ears start flaring with red.

"i think i know what your soulmate sign is", he says, staring at jaemin with a tensed look.

"oh? and what is it?" jaemin chuckles, crossing his arms, his lips spread in an amused and distrustful smile.

and now, when jeno is about to say what it is, he gets so embarrassed, that his throat goes dry, and cold sweat breaks on his palms. he fairly decides that actions will speak way better than any explanations, and presses his hand to his crotch, stroking it intensely.

"wow-wow, jeno-ya, so was this all your way of flirting?" jaemin gives him a sultry look, but jeno just grunts and starts moving his hand faster.

"are you getting hard?" he asks, blushing as hell, because suddenly a fear that he's _wrong_ hits him, and god, he won't be able to survive such humiliation.

"i always get hard at the prospect of sex", jaemin replies, staring at jeno's forming bulge.

jeno curses under his breath and squeezes his dick painfully hard, so that his vision goes black for a few moments, - and at the same time jaemin cries out and bends in half, holding his hands to his crotch.

"what the fuck?!" he huffs through his teeth, his voice strained, and lifts his head up to give jeno a perplexed glare. jeno doesn't answer, just grits his teeth tighter and gives his cock another long squeeze, despite it being painful for him as well.

"fuck, stop it!" jaemin almost howls, bringing his knees together, his hands covering his groin, and jeno does, putting his hands away.

"what the fuck was that?!" jaemin pants out, his face red at the pain he's received, and jeno feels satisfied and finally revenged for all those times when he had to feel fucked because of jaemin's slutty nature.

"it's your soulmate sign", he says, "well, _our_ soulmate sign", he corrects himself, and the look on jaemin's face is worth all the pain jeno caused his cock.

"wait, let me process it", jaemin mutters, straightening up, "what do you mean - our soulmate sign? are our dicks, like, connected or what?" he looks at jeno with utter disbelief and confusion in his eyes, and jeno can't help but chuckle.

"well, not exactly. apparently, we can feel it when our… lower areas are stimulated, like, during masturbation or having sex", jeno replies, causing jaemin to frown. he thinks for a few moments, and then his face lightens up as if he remembered something.

"when we just moved to this district, my dick got hard once or twice with no reason, and before that i hadn't had any signs..." jaemin says slowly, "but i didn't pay it any attention and just jerked off, since it was hard anyway", jaemin finishes nonchalantly, and jeno raises his eyes to the ceiling and takes a deep inhale, speechless. _is it possible to be like that?!_

"we are soulmates of short distance, i hadn't felt anything before the school year started either", jeno says, and jaemin emits a long ‘a-a-a-h’ and nods with a thoughtful look.

"but, okay, why did i not feel how you jerked off or had sex?" he asks, and at these words jeno is ready to explode.

"why?! because you masturbated and fucked around so much that i didn't have time or energy to do it myself!" he hisses angrily, and jaemin widens his eyes at the sudden outburst of jeno's anger.

"i'm sorry i have high libido", he laughs, and then pauses, clapping his hand to his mouth, "shit, last weekend… i'm sorry, jeno-ya", he laughs again, but jeno just sighs and gives him a fed-up look. "so", jaemin goes on, "shall we do something about it? since we're soulmates and all…"

"well", jeno averts his eyes, blushing again, "i looked it up on the internet, and… they say we have to have sex with each other, and then this sign might be gone", he says, "because, no offense, but i want to live my own sexual life, not yours", he adds, and jaemin nods in agreement.

"okay, sounds like a plan to me", jaemin shrugs his shoulders, "seems like you're not interested in having a soulmate either", he chuckles, but before jeno can reply something to it, jaemin continues, "let's meet at your place whenever your folks aren't home", he opens the door of the stall, heading out to the sinks.

"wednesday? i don't have many classes that day and my parents usually work late", he suggests, watching jaemin wash his hands and suddenly feeling awkward.

"cool", he says, his voice drowned in the noise of hand dryer, "text me the time then", he says before he sends jeno his beaming, disarming smile and exits the toilet.

and for some unknown reason, jeno can't move from his place. thoughts are rushing throw his head like restless bees, with jaemin's voice overcasting all of them, causing jeno's heart to make a loud, heavy thud in his chest.

_'seems like you're not interested in having a soulmate either.'_

• • •

"lube, condoms", jaemin throws a bottle and a few shimmering squares on jeno's bed out of his bag and turns to him with his abiding beaming smile on his lips. jeno gives him a nod and closes the door. "by the way, you look sexy in your home clothes", jaemin says, and jeno awkwardly ruffles his wet hair and mutters something resembling ‘thank you’. they had some time before their planned ‘event’ which jeno used to take shower and tidy up his room, but he never thought that somebody could think that his loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt could look sexy.

"so, just for the record", jaemin starts as they sit down opposite each other on the bed, "you don't have any illnesses, do you?"

"no, and of the two of us it's me who should ask this question", jeno teases, and jaemin purses his lips like an offended princess.

"i might be a slut, but i'm a responsible slut, so no, i don’t either", he retorts, and jeno chuckles out an apologetic ‘okay-okay, sorry’, "and the second thing, are you a virgin?"

"well, i've had sex with girls..." jeno answers, fighting a desire to start fidgeting with his hands anxiously.

jaemin nods at his answer, "then, uhm... shall we start with kissing, or?.."

"y-yeah, kissing sounds… okay", jeno says feeling like a boy on his first date.

they sit silently for a moment, and jeno notices the way the colour of jaemin's cheeks starts turning pink.

"god, i never knew i'd be so nervous to kiss my soulmate", jaemin chuckles, breaking the awkward silence and shaking his head.

"if it makes you feel better, i'm hella nervous too", jeno confesses with a shy smile, and jaemin gives him a somewhat grateful look and says a quiet ‘okay’, moving to sit closer to him.

"okay", jeno echoes in a whisper before they finally lean over to each other.

the moment their lips meet, jeno feels warm spreading through him, like a swift stream of golden sparkles. he exhales noisily through his nose, pressing his lips on jaemin's, his eyes screwed shut. they kiss cautiously, as if opening the door to the new, unknown world, and jeno's heart in his chest thuds so fast, so fast it seems it wants to leap out.

when their tongues brush wetly against each other as the kiss gets more sloppy, more sensual, a low moan leaks from jaemin's soft pliant lips into his mouth, dissolving jeno's ability to stay level-headed. but not that it was his goal anyway, and he answers jaemin by pushing his tongue in his mouth more assertively, groaning when jaemin's lips wrap around it skillfully and give it a light suck. this time it's him who can't suppress a full of need moan, and he wants to pull jaemin closer, in the tight embrace of his arms, but jaemin breaks the kiss, panting.

"i never knew kissing my soulmate would feel so good", jaemin breathes out, his eyes wide in amazement, but this second when their lips are not connected feels so wrong that jeno just takes him by the nape with a short ‘shut up’ and seals their lips together again.

they cling to each other, fingers twisted in each other's t-shirts, mouths squelching lewdly with open kisses. the air in the room gets thick and hot, burning jeno's lungs every time he manages to take a short breath, and his whole body starts getting hot too, so that the clothes feel uncomfortable and unnecessary. jaemin seems to feel that too, as he grabs on jeno's t-shirt trying to yank it up, before they groan almost simultaneously and start peeling every bit of clothing they can reach off of each other.

jaemin pushes him back on the bed, their lips still connected, till he lands his head on the pillow. his big greedy hands find their place on jaemin's butt cheeks as the boy straddles him moving his hips so that their bare, rock-hard cocks could grind against each other.

"god, your body is gorgeous, jeno-ya, so muscled", jaemin groans out, his hands roaming possessively over jeno's trained chest and abs as he looks over jeno with the eyes of a starving predator.

“you seem to be hitting the gym as well”, jeno answers, amazed by how prominent jaemin’s abs are, - the thing he didn’t expect a blue-haired sweet boy to have. he holds out his hands to stroke jaemin’s body, and it feels strong and manly under his palms. jaemin gives him a smug smile and leans over to devour his mouth, and they kiss so fervently that their mixed drool starts trickling down their chins. they feel each other’s bodies with big random strokes of their hands, and the arousal building up in jeno’s crotch doesn't let him notice the way jaemin spreads his legs and positions himself between them, stroking his thighs and grabbing on the flesh. jeno groans feeling jaemin's hand brushing over his dick, before he feels it sneaking down to his hole, with a soft fingertip circling his rim.

"wait, what are you doing?" jeno breathes out, pulling away, his head muddled with desire and tongue barely working, as jaemin’s towering above him, his eyes glazed over at how much he's aroused.

"we're fucking, no?" jaemin pants, his voice thick and raspy, and he leans over to kiss jeno again. but jeno presses his hand to his chest, stopping him, receiving a confused look as a reaction.

"uhm, i thought i'd be…" he waves his hand vaguely, but jaemin's look gets even more confused and he leans a bit back, retreating his hands, "you know, the top…" jeno says, feeling his cheeks getting red as his legs are still spread wide, and he's not really used to this pose.

"a-ah, jeno-ya", jaemin whines with a pout and bends down to jeno's ear, and with each luscious word jeno feels less sane than before, "please-please-please let me fuck you, i'll let you use both my holes whenever you want, please, i want our first time to be your first time too", jaemin whispers low, begging. and the mere thought is frightening, stomach-twisting, and jeno wants to resist, but jaemin plants short pleading kisses on his lips, mixing them with 'please'-s and 'you'll feel good with me, i promise', - and it leaves jeno no chances to say no.

"okay", he nods, swallowing thick as he sees the intimidating abyss of desire at the bottom of jaemin's eyes.

"lie down on your stomach for me", jaemin says softly.

jeno complies, shutting his eyes at the rush of goosebumps when jaemin runs his hands along his spine from the base to the very nape and back.

"your body is magnificent, jeno-ya, want to lick you all over", jaemin groans, before jeno feels kisses and licks landing on the tensed muscles of his back, setting his insides on fire. jaemin's mouth works its way down, while his hands grab on jeno's butt cheeks, kneading on the supple globes, which makes jeno hide his face in his arms. it feels too shameful to lie under jaemin like that, but the peak of it comes when his ass gets spread and he feels jaemin's tongue licking his clenched rim.

"jaemin, wait, _mh_ , it's-" his words get stuck in his throat, changed into a strangled moan as jaemin's mouth makes a sucking motion. and he wants to say that it's too dirty, too embarrassing for him to handle, but that sinful tongue pushes further, delving in his hole, having him shudder down to his toes. " _fuck_ ", he groans, slamming his eyes shut, blushing hard as ever. he hears jaemin's own groans and the sloppy sounds his mouth makes as he eats his ass, and he doesn't know which sound is lewder, - he only knows that jaemin makes him go crazy, and he's unable to resist it.

for a moment the mind-blowing sensation ceases, letting jeno take a proper inhale, but then he feels something cool and slick, contrastingly unpleasant to jaemin's tongue, touching his entrance. his relaxed body tenses again, and a long throaty groan escapes his mouth as jaemin slowly pushes his finger in.

"sh-h, i'll do it gently, jeno-ya, i'll make sure you feel good with me", he hears jaemin's whisper somewhere near his ear. it reassures him a little but still doesn't make the intrusion of jaemin's second finger any easier.

"fuck, jaemin", he grunts, his forehead pressed onto his arms, his breath catching in his throat as he feels jaemin's fingers spreading in the tightness of his insides.

"we need to stretch your hole properly, so that it could take my cock well", jaemin says, swirling his fingers, and in his voice jeno hears a satisfied smile - this little shit obviously enjoys the way he makes jeno crumble into pieces.

but he can't find anything in his jumbled thoughts to answer, not when quick shocks of pleasure rack through his body, replacing the remains of shame with dizzying desire. the moan he emits, when jaemin presses on his prostate, sounds loud and unforgivably needy in his own ears, and he can't help moaning again as jaemin keeps working his fingers on his sensitive spot.

"you sound so pretty, jeno-ya, i can't wait to hear more of your whines", jaemin says, his sweet words seeping into every jeno's cell.

" _shu-_ shut up and do something already", jeno hardly manages to groan out, as it gets too impossible for him to endure this pleasant torment. his insides are buzzing with want, his cock, trapped between his body and the mattress, is leaking, and he’s not sure if he can save his dignity - or at least his sanity if jaemin continues turning him into a mess.

"look at you, so impatient", jaemin chuckles, withdrawing his fingers, and while he's busy with the condom, jeno makes a mental note to revenge him one way or another.

but all his thoughts get shredded into nothing when jaemin enters him, slowly pushing in till his whole length is buried inside him.

"you're so tight, baby, your virgin hole squeezes me so good", jaemin whispers, his arms hugging jeno's broad shoulders. "can you feel it, baby? can you feel my cock deep inside you?" he asks, and jeno wants to say that _yes, of course he feels a whole damn cock in his ass_ , but all he can do is moan as jaemin rotates his hips, causing a flood of sensation to go through him. and it's not pain or discomfort, it's pure _pleasure_ , which jeno didn't know was possible to feel.

"move, please", he moans in response to jaemin's slow, shallow thrusts which are supposed to stretch him better, but they only make him feel more desperate for the sensation that tears his sanity apart.

"baby, we have to take things slow-"

"just move, please, _i want you_ ", he answers to jaemin's warning, his whole existence occupied by the need to reach his closure.

jaemin says a short ‘okay’, straightening up. he takes jeno by the hips firmly, before jeno feels the cock in his ass pulling out slowly and then slamming back with the force which makes him choke on his breath, his eyes widening big. the thrust is repeated again, and again, having him lose his mind for the sake of satisfaction, and he claws on the sheets like a madman would cling on reality.

it can't feel _that_ good, at least not at the first time, but as jaemin picks up the pace of his thrusts, jeno finds himself jolting his hips up for jaemin's cock to go deeper. his body is filled with arousal so strong it seems to intoxicate his mind, and jeno can only whine pitifully into the pillow.

"does it feel good enough now?" jaemin pants, fucking into jeno with steady, deep thrusts. jeno doesn't answer verbally, but his body moves in sync with jaemin's, creating a perfect rhythm for them to feel every bit of each other. "god, your ass feels incredible around my cock", jaemin groans, and leans over to jeno again, his trained chest pressed to jeno's shoulder blades, "your ass was designed to be fucked by me", he whispers in jeno's ear, hot and obscene, but instead of feeling humiliated jeno feels another wave of oncoming orgasm flowing through his limbs, and he whimpers, pushing his hips up harder to make jaemin move faster.

jaemin gets his message and paces up to the point when jeno feels involuntary tears spring to his eyes as the thrusts of jaemin's cock get more intense with each passing second. they also become more erratic, but his prostate gets an accurate hit every time jaemin roams his cock in, and jeno groans low. he knows he's close, his mouth can't form any coherent word, opened in a constant moan, saliva staining his pillow, and jaemin seems to be close too, as he whispers some dirty lewd nonsense in jeno's ear.

"next time i'll cum in your tight hole and fill you up so good you'll beg me for more", he hears, and all his muscles tremble as he cums, arching his back as aftershocks of orgasm vibrate through his body. he feels jaemin's cock twitch inside him before jaemin lets out a low groan, sinking his teeth in jeno's shoulder, and halts his moves. he falls on jeno's back, panting heavily, his cock still balls deep inside , and that feels better than jeno expected.

"you were so great for me, baby", jaemin breathes out, landing a soft kiss on jeno's damp with sweat nape, and carefully pulls his cock out.

"get off me, you're heavy", jeno mutters, and jaemin does so, not without a chuckle, and lands on the bed beside jeno, looking at him with a content smile. and jeno has many questions to ask, about what jaemin meant by ‘next time’ and why the fuck he was saying all those lewd things, but he feels too tired - and too good for that.

"come here", jaemin smiles and brings exhausted jeno into a kiss, which is nothing like their first one. this time it's slow, idle moving of lips against each other, mingled with the same idle low moans.

"you know", jaemin pulls away and gives jeno a thoughtful look, "i didn't feel anything that you should have felt", he says, and jeno finally remembers the reason for them to be lying in one bed.

"yeah, i didn't feel anything you should have felt either", he answers, blushing slightly, - he probably wouldn't have been able to feel anything anyway, so overwhelmed with the sensation jaemin caused him. "it must be okay now".

"maybe we need to check it on a distance as well? since it worked like that?"

"right", jeno agrees, "i'll go to another room and try to… well, you got it", he says, frowning as jaemin chuckles at his embarrassment, and moves to get up, when a spike of pain goes through his lower region, making him curse under his breath.

"oh, careful!" jaemin warns him belatedly, and jeno shoots him a flaring stare, to which jaemin replies with a mischievous smile, not so subtly hidden behind his palm.

jeno leaves his room with a grunt and heads to the kitchen, which is located at another end of the flat. he leans on the counter and starts stroking his cock with hard tugs, and in a few moments jaemin's voice is heard shouting.

"i think it- _ouch_!" jeno grins wickedly as he hears the sound of pain, even though he himself has to suffer too.

"why did you have to do it again?" jaemin whines, as jeno steps back into his room.

"i'm not sorry", jeno responds with a grin, groaning low as he climbs back under the blanket and lies on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, "my ass feels like it's going to fall off, so you've deserved it", he retorts, receiving an almost cute "sorry" from the guilty part of his condition. "so, i guess it didn't work out?"

"no, my dick got hard and felt everything", jaemin says, moving to mirror jeno's position, "and actually, about that…"

jaemin pauses for a moment, gnawing on his lower lip, his eyes averted, and jeno sees his cheeks getting coloured with red, - for the second time during the evening.

"i thought, maybe we could try… you know, dating and stuff?.." he says, and jeno feels his heart stop for a split second only to resume it's pace way faster.

"but we know nothing about each other… we only met in a few meetings of the club, and…"

"i know", jaemin interrupts him, "but… we're, like, a match made in heaven, right? we're supposed to be together, it's our destiny", he finishes, and in his eyes jeno sees hope and insecurity, which touches something familiar and vulnerable inside him.

while jeno's contemplating, searching for something in his feelings that says ‘no’ to this proposal, the look in jaemin's eyes changes to a blank one. he opens his mouth, - probably to say that he was joking, or that it doesn't matter, but jeno speaks first.

"i think we can try that", he says, his lips curled up in a timid smile, and he almost physically feels the way jaemin's body relaxes in relief after these words. he sends jeno a smile back, - not a wide one, with his pearly teeth looking hollywood-like, but a small, loving one, making jeno's heart flutter.

they kiss again, this time jaemin pulling jeno to hover above him, and jeno feels the way they both smile into the kiss.

"you know, this is a very convenient and useful sign", jeno says, stroking jaemin's cheek with his thumb, endeared by the way jaemin leans in the touch like an affectionate cat. "this way we can be sure that none of us is cheating", he chuckles.

jaemin lets out a short laugh too, but then his face turns into a pout.

"but we still can have threesomes or foursomes, right?" he asks, leaving jeno in a speechless shock, and then laughs, lifting up to kiss jeno's frown away. "i'm joking, sorry", he giggles, before lowering his eyes, his features getting timid, "to be honest, i've never felt so good with anyone else… i mean, your ass is great, but… it's something more, you know?" he says, seeking the confirmation of his feelings in jeno's eyes, and yes, jeno knows what he means. he felt it the moment their lips touched in the first kiss. "maybe that's why i fucked a lot. looking for somebody who could make me feel less empty… but now… it just feels right when i’m with you", jaemin finishes in a quiet voice.

jeno answers him with a soft smile and kisses him again, trying to comfort jaemin with the delicate moves of his lips and convey that he understands him, and that it feels right for him, too.

they both don’t have to be alone anymore.


End file.
